


Jealous

by pinkmoogle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmoogle/pseuds/pinkmoogle
Summary: Tumblr Prompt #2: "What? Are you jealous?"Noctis finds himself troubled over what Prompto shows you on his camera.





	Jealous

“Look,  _look_! Look at this one!” Prompto swipes his thumb along the digital screen of his Lokton and angles it in your direction, grinning when you break out into giggles before quickly cupping a palm over your mouth to stifle yourself. **  
**

“ _Prompto_ ,” you speak through your fingers, casting the sharpshooter a look of playful disbelief. " _Delete that_! That’s a terrible picture of me.”

“What? No way! You look good.”

Something twinges inside of Noctis’ chest. From the other side of the room, he’s long since disregarded a stack of paperwork to instead focus on the close proximity of you and Prompto — fighting with the urge to slip away from the cluttered table that he’s sharing with Ignis just to childishly wedge himself between you and his best friend.

“Highness?” The strategist calmly inquires, drawing the Insomnian king from his thoughts and redirecting them to several paper-clipped leaflets that he’s sliding across the table. “Have you decided on a construction agenda for the Fourth District? We have access to a team that can—”

“It’s still a bad picture,” your voice cleaves through Ignis’ like a knife through butter, prickling at Noctis’ ears. “Look at my swimsuit! What’s it even doing? It’s riding up in places that —”

“—handle the damaged buildings in just a few short weeks. Should we decide not to utilize them, it could cripple our restoration efforts by —”

“— it  _really_  shouldn’t! You can’t even see my face! Just the backs of my legs and practically my whole —”

“(Y/N)! (Y/N),” Prompto interjects. “I’m tellin’ ya, you look good. It’s not a bad picture at all. I think I may even have some from better angles… Hold on, let see what I can —”

“Ignis.” Noctis’ voice is curt, and the sudden depth of it is enough to bring the adviser to complete and total silence. “I need a moment. We’ve covered a lot of ground this afternoon, and I just need — I’ll be right back. I have something that I need to see about.”

Ever the respectable chamberlain, Ignis nods his head only once before organizing the leaflets into a tidy pile to be sifted through later, keeping his gaze downcast when Noctis rises to his feet with a little more force than was necessary. He was never one to ask questions, of course, but he can’t help the small smile that pulls at the corner of his mouth when he watches his liege make for where you and Prompto stand out of his peripheral.

Noctis clears the span of the room in a matter of moments, and the second that he’s close enough to you to physically touch, he does so immediately — arm curling around the bow of your waist before he’s pulling you securely, almost possessively into his side. “Prompto, can you, uh,” he trails off in thought, struggling to grasp at a good enough excuse to rid Prompto of the room. “… go find Gladiolus? Wherever he is? I need to talk to him.”

For a brief moment, Prompto looks surprised. “Sure, Noct,” he says eventually, smiling as genuinely as he always does before shutting down his camera and turning to walk in the opposite direction. “Be right back!”

You wait until he’s out of earshot before lifting your chin to regard Noctis, whose eyes only leave the back of Prompto’s head when he disappears through the door at the other end of the room. “Do you  _really_  need to speak to Gladio?” You ask quietly before sucking in a breath when Noctis tightens his arm around your waist in response.

“What kind of pictures was he showing you?”

“The last trip that we all took to Galdin Quay,” you answer, a smirk darkening your eyes as you start to realize what this is all about. “He was showing me photos of everyone on the beach.”

“Of everyone, or just you? With a malfunctioning swimsuit?”

Your teeth comb across your lower-lip as you turn your body inward to get a better look at his expression, secretly loving the look that’s eclipsed his otherwise composed facial features. “What?” You ask after a moment, lifting an eyebrow when Noctis lowers his chin to regard you down the bridge of his nose. “Are you jealous?”

He’s silent, eyes narrowing ever slightly.

“You  _are_ , aren’t you?”

“I have no reason to be,” he answers lowly, dragging the padding of his thumb against the hem of your shirt before slipping beneath to press it into the warm, silken skin of your hip. “I know who you’d choose.”

You can’t help but smile. “ _Do you_ , though?”

“I don’t know…” The arm that encircles your waist withdraws, his calloused palm then coming down to fit into yours with a tight clasp. “I may need some reassurance.”

“That… can  _definitely_  be arranged…”


End file.
